Dark Heart
by ShadePhantom
Summary: When I'm hit by poison-green lightning, I expected to die ... and maybe I did, but what I didn't expect was to wake up with the voice of a dead goddess in my head. The Night Mother had chosen me, and I had to save the Dark Brotherhood before they fell to ruin. Skyrim Self insert. AU. Dark in places.


watch?v=MAmZgnUwxWY

**Prologue.**

"Leigh, get off the damn computer and go and pick your brother up from school!"

I looked up from the intense, life-or-death battle on the huge, 42 inch screen in front of me at the sound of my mothers voice. Huffing, I activated my mic. "I've got to go, guys. I've gotta go pick up my brother from school." Rolling my eyes, I exited the game and entered the lobby. "I'll be back in a few hours. Hopefully we can wreck this team tonight, they're pissing me off."

"See you later, Shade," my friend, Blasteh said, his voice distracted. He was our leader, the one that organised each battle, and kept us all in line. "Oh, and don't be late tonight."

_Shit. _

"I won't. Lobby three, right?" I asked

Another voice crackled over the mic, "You've got to start writing this shit down, Shay. It's lobby four, tonight at eight." My other friend and back up Zin. Always reminding me of everything when I forget. I didn't have a very good memory, and it was usually his texts that kept me on time.

I laughed a little and began closing down my computer, leaving Teamspeak open. "I know. Don't worry, I'll be here to save your asses." I looked up at the clock and cursed. "Gotta run!" Setting my status to away after the chorus of goodbyes, I scooted my chair back and looked out of the window.

_Another storm. Fucking hell, this is going to suck balls_. They'd been coming a lot over the past two weeks, and it looked like I'd be getting soaked, yet again. I grabbed my hoodie and shoved it over my head.

"Leigh!"

"I know! I'm going right now!" I shouted, darting down the stairs and tying my hair up. The red and black fringe fluttered into my eyes, and I puffed out a quick breath to clear it.

My mom met me at the bottom of the stairs, her gray eyes—identical to mine—clouded with impatience. "You're always late, Leigh. That damn computer of yours is sucking the life out of you. You're just like your father."

I almost sighed, but one look on her face stilled the expression of annoyance. "Sorry, mom."

"No you're not," she said, waving me away and shuffling back into the lounge. Her slippers scuffed the worn carpet, and her housecoat barely kept the chill away. She looked a mess, and there was nothing I could do about it.

I wished she'd take the money dad kept offering, but her pride wouldn't allow it. Since the divorce, she'd been so cold towards everyone except my little brother, Danny. Then again, he wasn't my dads son, so of course she loved him.

Me on the other hands ... _Well I'm just devil-spawn, aren't I? I still don't get why she hates dad so much. She cheated on him, not the other way around. _Shaking my head, I slipped my feet into the brand new converse sneakers my dad had sent from America on his last work trip. He spoiled me rotten. New computer, college fund, trips out whenever he was in the UK, and my mom hated me for it.

"Move your ass!"

I tugged my hood up and left the house, not even bothering to say goodbye. She only spoke to me when she wanted me to do something anyway. I took my iphone from my hoodie pocket and plugged in my earphones. The heavy drums and screaming guitar of my favorite band, The Murderdolls, blasted into my ears. The world around me silenced, and I headed down the garden path towards the gate.

When I listen to music, I think of nothing else but the lyrics and the sound. There's something oddly peaceful about death metal. It drowns out the world. I let it take me away from the hell at home, and try to feel what the musicians felt when they wrote each piece. I was still trying to figure out what the song 'Nowhere' was trying to tell me.

_I feel like I'm going nowhere. ...huh, maybe it does make sense. _

I huddled under my hoodie as the wind screamed around me, and rain kamikaze'ed to the ground. I could hear the thunder over my music, and lightning arced across the deep black-gray sky. The storm was getting worse.

Sloshing through the drowned streets, I kept my head down and flinched every time a freezing cold drop of the spiteful rain managed to wriggle under my hoodie. The school wasn't far, but my soaked jeans and waterlogged converse made it seem like I had miles to go.

I looked around the sleepy little hamlet village I lived in. I could cut through the fields behind Mr. Jacksons house, or I could walk the long way through the streets. Another crack of thunder, and I veered left. Jumping over the fence, I landed in a huge pool of thick, stinking mud.

_Fucking hell. Dad is gonna kill me for ruining these shoes. _Kicking out of the gloop, I made my way across the field, skirting bordering walls and cow shit. The trees of the bordering forest loomed, and I scurried closer to their sheltering limbs. I knew the warnings about going under trees in a storm, but I was late, and my kid brother would be waiting.

_How often does lightning strike a person, anyway? Can't be that many. _I shrugged off the warnings, and entered the gloom. The rain slowed, hindered by the huge canopy, and I wiped my damp face. Hair stuck to my cheeks, and I could feel my make up running already. Zin always told me I look better without black eye make up, and right now, I bet he'd laugh at the sad clown impression I was surely doing.

The song changed, and for some reason, my phone started hissing. Pulling it out of my pocket, I frowned. The screen was white, with some kind of weird symbol on it. It looked like a hand, painted in black. I recognized it, but couldn't think where from. Perplexed, I stabbed the screen with the tip of my finger.

And then it happened. The clouds above me churned, darkening even further, and the air stilled as if suspended in time. Fine hairs on the back of my neck prickled, and I looked up. The sky was a mess of anger and power, and it seethed, intelligent and focused ... on me. It was coming for me. I don't know how I knew that, but I did. Fear had me running, and I couldn't help remembering what my mother said about lightning and trees.

How often does lightning strike people?

Not often, but this was no ordinary lightning. It glowed poison green, zigzagging through the sky and slamming into my chest. Pain like I never imagined flared, growing roots in my body, and blossoming agony so hot, I thought I would melt from the heat.

My back bowed, and my hands lashed out to the sides. Heels off the floor, stood on tip toe, I become one with the lightning. It used me to reach the ground, making me part of it, a living conduit for its heat. I screamed as my flesh melted and my hair ignited, and I screamed as my heart stopped beating in my chest.

And then ... I knew nothing.


End file.
